


Little Special Things

by LostParkMih



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Eventual Smut, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:06:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26098345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostParkMih/pseuds/LostParkMih
Summary: A short story in a cute and domestic environment, but that also brings (almost) a bath.
Relationships: Fleur Delacour/Hermione Granger
Comments: 12
Kudos: 178





	Little Special Things

**Author's Note:**

> This is a gift for you Pequena littlesome! Thank you a lot for being amaaaaazing, kind, gentle, sweet and caring with me!
> 
> Also, a very very special thanks to my wonderful and perfect beta scienceisaverbnow, you are purfect!

* * *

When she apparated in front of her house, the only thing she wanted to do was curse out loud over the lack of sidewalks. She simply hated the feeling of landing on wet sand, but it was her fault for not anticipating that it might be raining here too. She was stressed, in addition to her day having gone to hell a few times, and although she put out all the metaphorical fires, she just felt drained. And now it was her fault that her heels were buried in wet sand, soaking both her toes and socks.

While muttering some very colorful expletives, she entered the house, leaving her now sopping coat on the rack. That was when she felt the heat inside the house, noticed the familiar knick-knacks scattered all over the place, and sensed the tiny orange Singapur cooing and purring against her legs. She stroked the young cat, then peeled off her wet heels and socks. At least she was finally home.

“Bloody things!” The shout was the first thing she heard when she entered the kitchen in the house. The woman had her back towards her, mumbling over something at the sink.

She leaned against the table and held in a laugh as she watched the woman for another long moment, who was wielding a chef’s knife, trying to cut a raw potato. 

"Damn it potato, how can you be so hard?"

"Oh babe, I love it when you talk dirty to me." The woman startled, hitting her head against a pot hanging over the sink.

"Fuck! Ouch!" Rubbing the aching spot, the woman turned quickly. "Hermione Granger, you almost gave me a heart attack!" She scolded with a small grimace.

"Fleur Delacour, you look beautiful as always," Hermione announced, bypassing the subject of her sudden entrance and approaching the blonde. "Even with a small bump on the head, but that's your fault for getting distracted. You would think an Unspeakable would be more attentive." Hermione stopped a step away from Fleur.

"And who knew the British Minister of Magic could be so stealthy?" Fleur countered, and leaned forward slightly, pursing her lips as if expecting a kiss. "So?" She prompted, smiling and pursing her lips again.

"Oh, did you want a kiss hello? This is easily resolved," Hermione smirked when the woman nodded, and knowing Fleur was expecting a little peck, Hermione caught her off guard by running both hands through her blond hair and pulling the woman in for a full kiss.

She felt the moan much more than she heard it, and Hermione could sense Fleur relaxing against her hands. The blonde stepped forward, meshing their bodies and brought her hands to the brunette's back. The kiss went on for a long while, until the brunette stepped away from her smiling slyly, and with her thumb, wiped Fleur's lower lip that had been smeared with lipstick.

"Now that was a hello a woman can look forward to," Fleur sighed and took a step back, leaning against the sink. "But if you keep it up you will have more to worry about than whether or not dinner is ready."

"Oh, but my love, you will always be my priority," Hermione responded lasciviously. "Though I think this part can wait until after we have dinner? Unless my beautiful Veela is hungry for something else first?"

"Your Veela is always hungry for...  _ something else, _ " Fleur said slyly, and winked teasingly at Hermione. She then spun on her heel and restarted the process of manually slicing some potatoes. Hermione loved that Fleur would often cook like a muggle.

Hermione took a step forward, pulling Fleur's hair aside and kissing one of her favorite spots on the woman's neck. The chef’s knife fell from Fleur’s hand into the sink. She spread her hands on the counter and bent over, pushing her backside against Hermione's body.

"Well then, someone doesn't really want me to cook dinner today after all," Fleur murmured playfully, as Hermione nuzzled Fleur's neck, nibbling lightly at the skin under her ear.

“No, not now. Now I want to take a nice bath with my wife," Hermione replied, as Fleur sighed happily, and smiled widely to herself.

"Oh, the Lady Minister does present a compelling reason for postponing dinner," She spoke in a strong, playful tone, making Hermione laugh against the back of her neck. "Go prepare everything, I'll just clean up this mess, otherwise Oliver will eat our dinner." Hermione agreed without question, but before leaving, she palmed Fleur’s ass, lifting her gently with the grasp that followed. Fleur let out a high pitched squeak, and then a laugh. "Go start the bath, you devilish woman!"

Hermione never would have predicted that she would be so happy romantically, especially with a woman. Finding that kind of love in Fleur was even more surprising. They had been together for years, and were doing extremely well. Hermione had never thought a relationship could thrive as well as hers did with Fleur.

The two came together in mutual disappointment with the Weasley family. Both Bill and Ronald were never very easy to deal with, and when the two women began to have a strong desire to have children, it wore away at the relationships forged in the war.

Hermione realized that she and Ron would not last, though she had made a considerable effort to make it work. In fact, they both put in a lot of effort. But it was not meant to be, and fortunately, they were able to maintain a good friendship. For Fleur and William however, the separation was surprisingly painful. With Fleur being unable to get pregnant or maintain a pregnancy, it seemed that little by little, and with each new miscarriage, the relationship grew more bitter until it was unbearable. The fights were constant and finally hit a breaking point when they decided on a divorce.

One day, Fleur and Hermione had met spontaneously in a cafeteria near the Ministry of Magic, when Hermione was still a mere trainee in the Department of Magical Regulations. They had coffee together, and talked for hours and hours until night fell and they parted.

Hermione was extremely surprised when a few days later, Fleur invited her to lunch. Soon after, it was dinner, and lunch again and at some point, in all of this, Hermione realized that perhaps Fleur had been taking her out on dates. When she presented her little revelation to Fleur, the blonde smiled and said yes, that at the least they  _ were _ dating. And that's how their courtship started all those years ago.

For those close to Hermione, the shock was not that she was dating a woman, but dating  _ Fleur _ . However, reactions ended up calming quickly, when it was as clear as the bright sun on a summer day how happy they both were.

When the revelation that they were indeed soul mates occurred, no one was particularly surprised. When they exchanged those three magic words, all their love and affection seemed to transform further into an intense, visceral connection. For all Veela it was a huge celebration, for Fleur had finally found her one true love.

Even though the day the revelation took place was definitely memorable, the first instance that comes to Hermione's mind when she thinks of their love, is the day when Fleur proposed to her. In the middle of a sea of flowers which had blossomed in the middle of Hermione's personal library at Shell Cottage, Fleur fell to one knee and with teary eyes, asked Hermione to be hers forever. Hermione always gazed at the engagement ring, which now lived next to her wedding ring, with such affection that Fleur’s heart warmed every time she caught her wife looking at her hand. 

And that's how Fleur found her in their bathroom. The bathtub was full and laden with bubbles and foam, the essences of Ylang-ylang and grapefruit lingering in the air. The blonde approached her wife and hugged her from behind, placing her head against Hermione's shoulder and smiling at the woman through the mirror.

"What's going on in that pretty head?" Hermione sighed, and leaned back against Fleur.

"Just remembering when you proposed to me," Hermione explained smiling, and spun in Fleur's arms. "My happiest memory for conjuring a Patronus." Fleur blushed slightly, and kissed Hermione tenderly.

"Mine is when we said I love you for the first time."

"I can't wait for all the happy memories we are going to create, my beloved and beautiful Fleur." 

They kissed again passionately; a kiss that expressed a lot about their feelings. Slow and steady, Hermione followed with a gentle kiss as she slowly unzipped Fleur's flowered dress. She traced the goosebumps that rose on Fleur's velvety skin with the fingertips of one hand as she opened the sash of her dress. She was always surprised at how sensitive the blonde was to her.

Hermione guided her mouth along Fleur's neck as she pulled the straps of the dress away from the blonde's body. When the dress hit the floor in a puddle of soft fabric, Hermione allowed herself to look at Fleur. The Veela wore a magnificent lace lingerie set that left little to the imagination.

"So  _ someone _ wanted to be provocative today," Hermione commented mischievously. "My beautiful Fleur, how lucky I am to have such a magnificent woman," She continued, awestruck. 

Fleur barely had time to answer as Hermione knelt in front of the blonde, her mouth connecting with the soft skin on Fleur's stomach. The witch knew that after many attempts at pregnancy, the previously unmarked skin was now littered with stretch marks that made the Veela self-conscious. Hermione made sure to place her mouth on a nearby streak, kissing with affection and attention, while the Veela gasped and settled her hands in Hermione's hair.

"The water will get cold," Fleur breathed out, and Hermione grinned against the skin on Fleur's hip and bit lightly on the bone.

"My love, we are witches," Hermione reminded her, pushing Fleur backwards two steps until the other witch's back touched the bathroom wall. Hermione's wandering hands pulled her panties down in one quick motion, and Fleur's legs instinctively spread.

Hermione's mouth moved down the skin of her hip to the inside of the blonde's thigh. Hermione knew her wife like the back of her hand; she knew whether Fleur would want something gentle or a bit rough when they were in specific moods. She bit lightly at her inner thigh, testing the waters, and the blonde moaned loudly, lifting her leg so that Hermione had more access. The brunette smiled against the smooth skin, and let her tongue wander upwards as she pulled the blonde's raised leg over her shoulder.

She licked Fleur slowly, from the bottom up. Passing through her wet entrance to her clitoris. Fleur tightened her grip in Hermione's hair and pulled her tightly against her. Hermione just let her tongue wander, slowly and methodically, listening to the sighs and moans Fleur let out. She released her hold on Hermione's hair with one hand, trying to find purchase for her trembling body, but her nails only scraped against the tiled wall. She flung her arm higher and managed to grab hold of a towel rack, just in time to release a long moan when Hermione's wandering tongue entered her as deep as it could.

One of Hermione's hands helped Fleur support herself, holding the blonde firmly by her ass. The other hand moved quickly up then down her belly, leaving red marks from her nails on the pale skin.

When the blonde started to grind against Hermione's mouth, the hand that was marking the soft skin came down quickly, and Hermione entered her slowly with one deft finger. 

The blonde was getting closer and closer to the edge, ready to fall at any moment, when Hermione inserted another finger as she continued to draw soft, rhythmic cries from Fleur with her mouth. With slow and deep strokes, and her tongue working against Fleur's clit, the blonde succumbed and let out a high, long moan. Hermione released Fleur's leg and stood up quickly, fingers still inside her. She helped Fleur stand upright, carefully removing her fingers from inside the woman, earning a small groan. She playfully brushed her fingertips against Fleur's clit, and then brought them to her mouth, licking them clean and teasing the blonde. Fleur snatched the fingers out of Hermione's mouth, taking them into her own.

"I love you," Hermione said breathlessly, staring enraptured, in love and completely enchanted by the woman in front of her.

"Just as I love you, my beautiful wife," Fleur replied softly.

The two kissed each other tenderly, heedless of an unprepared dinner, or a now cold bath. As long as they were together, everything would be perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to everyone who read, please consider leaving a Kudo and a review! both will make me very happy!


End file.
